


Payless, Shameless

by LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow



Series: Snake's Shoe Store [1]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Store Clerk, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow/pseuds/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow
Summary: Snake volunteers to help the hot customer, Ace





	Payless, Shameless

Snake, Grubber, Billy, and Arturo sit around a plastic table in the break room. They're playing a game of poker and eating some junk food. They work at a Payless Shoe Store, a secondhand shop, and business is slow. Billy is the youngest of the workers and is still in school, so he's studying for a history test while playing. Grubber cracks open a can of cheap, generic soda when the door dings.

The four stand up and peer out from the back door. A woman in her early thirties and hair in a messy updo, wearing plastered purple makeup, a black dress, and thigh-high boots walks in. Her name is Bianca Vonnegut, but she's more known as Bianca Bikini. The group despises her, and they all groan over who is going to wait on her. Before they can start a game of Rochambeau, a suave young man saunters in with her.

"Sss'alright, guys." Snake flushes yet speaks up first. "I'll take onesss for the teams."

The other boys eye each other before returning to their game. Snake brushes himself off and readjusts his hat before making his presence known.

"You there!" Bianca calls out. "Lanky carpenter! Come and measure this boy's length!"

Snake flushes yet again by her wording. However, he grabs a foot graph off the wall and walks over to take the other's measurements.

"You'ress new, huh?" Snake questions in an effort to get to know him.

"Ace." He smirks, looking at the younger man from over his reflective shades.

"There's... uh, there's sssome Vans on that ssshelf."

"Dem's a lil' cheap, don't ya think?"

"Right..." Snake pauses, looking up at the other. "Alexxxander McQueenssss' supply for you and yourss girlfriend?"

Ace bites out a sharp laugh. "Bianca ain't a girlfriend. She's just got da flow. You wanna show me them McQueens?"

As he stands, he grabs Snake's hand and pulls him upright. Bianca notices but says nothing, keeping her attention on her heels. Snake awkwardly leads Ace to the back room, causing the other boys to look up in surprise.

"Clear out, guysss."

Arturo sighs and motions for the other two to join him. They leave Snake and Ace in the backroom, with Arturo whistling before closing the door. Snake is about to apologize for them when Ace suddenly lifts Snake onto the wobbly table. It creaks, and Snake ducks his head sheepishly.

"Sssorry."

"What for? You ain't heavy. Youse just... helpin' de customer."

Ace places his hands on either side of Snake and decides to help himself, starting with a kiss.


End file.
